


Under the mask

by Can_I_go_home_yet



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think?, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Pet Names, Poor Peter, Sassy Peter, Scent Kink, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Sweet Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Can_I_go_home_yet/pseuds/Can_I_go_home_yet
Summary: Venom can't live without his sweet spider, so he decides to show the spider how much he loves him, whether he wants it or not.My best friend said if I get 1000 kudos by the end of the year she's gonna buy me Spiderman merch





	1. Chapter 1

Spiderman was swinging through the city on his normal daily patrol, the sun was shining, there was a cool breeze blowing in through the bustling city, and small whispy clouds littered otherwise clear blue sky. The air was sweet with the aroma of spring. Blooming flowers and small wildlife scattered the parks and colorful boutiques of the area.  
  
As he swung by he could occasionally hear the praise and complements from his adoring fans. He adored his city, the cool air blew through his mask as he stopped to rest on a rooftop. He loved to stop and just take in the view. People were rushing through the streets, walking pets, or just laughing with friends and family. The sight always brought him joy, he had plans for his birthday,in only a week he would be 16.  
  
"Wow, sweet 16 already, he's grown up so fast. I can't believe it, the little birdy is leaving the nest." MJ joked, faking tears.  
  
Peter laughed at the memory, he and MJ had always been best friends, they planned to throw a Party at Ned's place, just the three of them.  
  
"Dude, your so old, I can see the gray hairs already,"  
  
Ned added, ruffling Peters curly brown hair "But rules, you can't trash the place. That's pretty much it."  
  
He had been patrolling for about two hours when dusk was finally settling, the once icy blue sky now a soft sunset shading of red, orange, purple,and a warm pink.  
  
'So beautiful' he thought, though this sight was a regular occurrence, he couldn't help but pull out his phone and take a picture. He set it to his homescreen, replacing a similar picture taken only three days ago.  
  
He had only had to stop a few muggers and a purse snatcher. As the first stars started twinkling in the ombre painted sky, he ducked into an alley and changed into his civilian clothes.A pair of blue jeans and a soft cotton tee, he chose to wear red today because it was more noticeable while walking at night. It wasn't to dark when he got home, just enough for the street lamps to turn on, the fading between them bringing a familiar city aesthetic.  
  
When he walked through the door his aunt was asleep on the couch, it looked as though she had just finished watching her favorite movie. He and his aunt loved to gather on the couch and watch movies together, it relaxed him and put his mind at ease, forgetting the burden of villains and high school. There was really no place he would rather be than his home. He smiled and walked into his bedroom, changing into blue polyester pajamas, soothing and familiar. He layed down on his soft, cool bed, and slipped into a peaceful, silent sleep. ******************************************************  
As he was sleeping sombody else was busy at work, Venom. Or more specifically, Eddie Brock and Venom.Eddie was busy on his laptop while Venom was giving him suggestions and opinions.  
He was tired from watching his little spider and clearing villans for him all day, not really having learned much but having a few small pointers for their next action. Stalking him didn't do much because since bonding with Venom for a short period of time, he had all of his memories prior to the bonding at 100% free access. Even with that he couldn't help but stare at his picture on his screen, he was following him on all social media. All under fake accounts, of course.   
  
This was his favorite picture, his pretty spider was at a coffee shop with some friends. Soft fluffy hair held back with a pink barrette to show his smooth, radiant face. Such a beautiful smile, his smile. Most importantly, the way the whipped cream from the coffee smeared on his lips just right, had Eddie thinking of some highly suggestive scenarios.   
  
*You're drooling* Venom communicated to Eddie, Slighty teasing.  
  
"Shut up, you like him too. You did just give me some pretty explicit suggestions on what to search buddy." Eddie argued back at the symbiote.  
  
Venom was insulted by this and decided to shoot a memory of their spider into his mind, in this paticular memory, Peter was touching himself.  
Eddie couldn't help but get hard at the small moans and high pitched mewls he emitted, he was irritated at Venom for messing with him, but really turned on at the memory before him. He was hesitant and shy, not knowing that these memories would ever be shared. Eddie could tell very easily that he was a virgin, the way he softly pinched his pink nipples while lightly stroking himself, timid.  
  
Unlike Eddie, who took no time in nearly ripping off his belt and plunging his hand into his pants. Quickly grabbing his painfully erect member and pumping it for everything its got, sending jolts of pleasure through his body as he squeezed his shaft and thumbed over the tip of his dick.  
  
Venom liked these self services, he liked the feeling of hot, heavy tingles rippling through his entire being. And during the end when all the heat and pleasure knotted in the humans core released and sent blinding sensations everywhere through him, the overwhelming aftershock sending waves of satisfaction to wash over them. Though afterwards he was not satisfied, he needed more, he needed the spider. HIS spider. 

Eddie let out a breathy moan while spilling all over his hand and stomach. A few minutes after he got the familiar feeling of NOT ENOUGH. His hand just wasn't going to cut it.  
  
Venom knew the spider would be much better. Venom liked to imagine the spider's long, flexible legs, spread for him to take as roughly as he wanted. Scared and submissive, Venom wandered what the spider would look like as a crying, shivering mess, cumming after being penetrated and thrusted on his long tendrils. A "kink" Eddie called it. Venom emitted a low growl of pleasure when Eddie came all over himself, he always liked that part, so intense.  
  
Eddie had showed Venom videos of human mating rituals, Venom didn't like the ones with the females. He liked the ones where an adorable little human would be spread and pounded, he always liked the ones with the humans that resembled spider. Though none of them came close to being as pretty, or innocent, or as sexy. They stopped watching when the differences started to agitate them both, everything looked disgusting compared to their spider.  
Though Venom had picked up a new word from these that he loved to use on Eddie whenever Eddie was mad at him. A new insult, just what he needed. Now whenever Eddie called Venom a parasite, Venom replied with "twink" . Venom knew it was an insult to his masculinity, and thats why it was hilarious when Eddie would start shouting in his compared to Venom, high pitched voice.  
  
Eddie cleaned himself up and took a shower, he looked at Peter's friend's instagram profile. Surprisingly, something interesting had come up, it read;  
  
PETER'S BIRTHDAY IN ONE WEEK! HAPPY 16th!  
Over the caption there was a picture of Peter smiling brightly in a pair of jeans, a little tight, just enough to show of his plump little ass.  
Eddie could feel himself getting hard and grabbed himself through his jeans.  
  
*Again* Venom growled, hungry for round two.  
"Not now, we have to find out where the party is."  
*Twink*  
  
"I AM NOT A TWINK!" Eddie shouts after gasping in anger. Only for Venom to mock him more.  
* You WISH you weren't a twink, pussy.*  
  
"Whatever, i'm going to bed."Eddie huffed in frustration before finally closing his eyes, and going the fuck to sleep.


	2. Through the window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie can fight me May is precious.

Peter woke up feeling better than he had in weeks, there was the wonderful smell of fresh pancakes traveling into his room. It was warm at night so Peter usually had the fan on, though he had forgotten the night before. He woke up sweaty, pajamas clinging to his damp skin as he peeled them off to take a shower, the polyester left lint on his skin.  
  
Once he got in the shower he felt instantly, off. Just strange, weirdly exposed, like sombody was watching.There was a small noise and Peter jumped, looking around to see nothing. He brushed it off as being tired. His spidey senses would go off if something wrong was happening, right? He rinsed off his pale skin and scrubbed out his soft,wet hair, he still felt strange when he was finished. Otherwise he was in a great mood, he got dressed and brushed his teeth, he made sure to comb his hair neatly. Just as aunt may had taught him.  
  
"Hey! Hows my handsome young man!" She asked rhetorically, pinching his cheeks. Peter hugged her and saw what she was making, his favorite breakfast, strawberry pancakes.  
  
"Thanks May! " he squealed with gratitude, kissing her on the cheek, he let go to get breakfast. He was grinning, delighted when he sat down. He looked up at May and she was staring at him intently, like she had forgotten something.  
  
"What is it May?" He questioned, confused.  
  
"Oh Peter," Her voice broke, nearly in tears.   
"You've grown up so fast, I remember when you were just a l-little b-ah-a-byy" she wailed, futility choking back sobs.  
  
Peter was about to cry too now, because when she cries, he cries. And him crying makes her cry even more. So they hug and cry for about 30 minutes while she tells Peter how little he used to be and how they would take pictures together and Peter would try to draw them and cry when he didn't like it.  
  
Peter was going to be moving soon and he couldn't help but start bawling, he loved May so much, she really was the best. He really didn't know what life would be like without her, she was always there for him.  
***************************************************  
Venom was watching Peter and a woman hugging,and crying? Peter's crying expression was flushed and pale, with bright pinkish red around his eyes and cheeks. He was adorable, just looking sent a jolt of arousal through Venoms body. He was so pretty, and his crying face was so sexy. Venom let out a low growl of appreciation and kept looking. He nearly started 'servicing' while watching his little spider showering, he wasn't getting caught now. Though he did accidentally let out a small rumble of praise, he had to hide as quick as possible not to be seen in the bathroom.  
  
He concentrated once more at the image before him, quickly going from lust to anger. What right did SHE have to touch him and hug him that HE didn't?! What gave her the right to make HIS spider cry? Only HE was allowed. He quietly snarled in frustration.He contemplated killing her and taking the spider right there and then, but no, that wouldn't work. He wanted to break him slowly. Getting him used to his presence until he realizes that he really loved him all along.  
  
"Thats all he needs." Eddie murmured.  
  
All he needed was to realize he loves him, Eddie knew he did. He just didn't know it yet.  
  
Venom growled in agreement as they slipped out of the open window they came in.  
  
Peter dried his tears and washed his face, leaving out the front door he was going out on patrol, but he told may he was going to the park.  
  
Possibly not a good idea having nobody know where he was going.


	3. Zipity zap you got kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so like, Peter just wanted to leave and Venom was like "fuck it, gimme some a that"  
> AKA: You like. My spider? Gee thanks. Just caught it. I see it.I like it. I grab it. I got it.

Peter was caught up in the moment from swinging through the buildings and feeling the warmth of the setting sun on his skin. Well, through his suit, but it was still amazing.  
  
Though it was a bit suspicious that all the major villans and even most minor ones were absent, he should be thankfull but Spiderman was getting SERIOUSLY bored. What were they up to? And why all of them, including minor offense criminals? Were they making an army?  
  
Every time he went out he made sure to go on a specific patrol path, but today he strayed a little further than usual in search of the answer to at least one of these questions. He knew the city like the back of his hand,no big deal right?Or so he thought. He knew he was WAY outside of his borders and even the cities borders at that when everything was unfamiliar and hazily sheeted through a thick layer of darkness.  
  
He wanted to go back but it seemed everywhere he went just led him back to the same place, disorienting him more.After about an hour he decided it would possibly be a good idea to ask for directions.  
  
The streets were empty for some reason,though it probably around midnight, that could be why. He changed into his street outfit and knocked on the first apartment door he could see with the lights on, he didn't want to wake anyone up. He could hear tired shuffling to the door, the weathered building creaked with each step,Peter got that feeling again. The his-spidey-senses -weren't-going-of-but-somthing-isn't-right feeling. He backed away from the door and contemplated making a run for it when it squeaked open. An older man with grayish blue eyes and brown hair opened the door. He smelled like sweat and was wearing a gray sweatshirt and some stained sweatpants.  
  
"EDDIE?!"  
***************************************************  
Eddie heared a knock on the door and decided to answer it, though he was pretty much ready to kill whoever it was that had the nerve to knock on HIS door at one in the fucking morning. Probably some dumbass kid asking for directions. He opened the door deciding whether to just kill them or not, when he got one hell of a suprise.  
Peter. Fucking. Parker. The kid he often jerked off to while stalking. Peter Parker. At there doorstep,literally asking to be taken. It's like every holiday ever put into one multiplied by twenty three."EDDIE?!"  
  
Peter yelped. After that they just stared blankly at eachother for what seemed forever. Then Peter's eyes started to fill with a different emotion,one Venom LOVED to see on his spider's face,fear. His cute little eyebrows furrowed and those soft pink lips parted ever so slightly,Venom was definitely feeling somthing too.  
  
Peter tried to bolt away, but at the last second was grabbed by the ankles and slammed into a wall by Venom. He was in full form and seemed extremely exited at the situation, he looked like a kid on Christmas.  
  
Peter was in a daze, getting your head knocked into a brick wall wasn't very good for staying awake,who knew. The last thing he saw was Venom, grinning with his sharp teeth and holding Peter to his chest, mumbling something to him but he didn't know what. Darkness was spreading to the corners of his eyes until everything was black. "Goodnight sssspider" Venom 'whispered' as quite as possible.


	4. Kidnappers and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is shook. Like, bitch why shook.  
> I had to rewrite this chapter twice because of shit internet. O U C H

Peter woke up expecting to be in his soft,warm bed, covered in cozy sheets and laying on fluffy pillows, but when he awoke and things came into focus that was clearly not the current predicament. Yes, he was in a bed. Yes, the bed was warm and soft. No, the bed was not his. He went to sit up to inspect his surroundings but was quickly pulled back, there was some strange elongated webbing stuck to his neck like a colar and a leash, and when he went to pull it of he discovered his hands were also tied with this rope-like adhesive. He didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there, until he saw it, his pants laying on the floor with his mask tucked into his back pocket, the memories of yesterday flooding back into his mind,bringing up tons of red flags and questions.  
  
Why hadn't Venom killed him? Is this where Venom lives? Is he going to be tortured? AND HOLY HELL WHY DIDN'T HE HAVE PANTS?! It was just now Peter noticed he was stripped down to his briefs. What the hell were they thinking?! He struggled against the restraints but it was no use, he was pissed now, he yelled in frustration and started kicking at the sheets angrily. He was hurling insults at the open air and was desperately struggling when he heard something terrifying,footsteps coming towards the door. Peter doesn't swear allot, but FUCK, he was scared.  
***************************************************  
"It sseemss our sssspider is awake." Venom hissed aloud to Eddie, he was practically trembling with anticipation, urging Eddie to just go in there and wake him up himself. He had to preoccupy himself by making pancakes, his spiders favorite, strawberry. Another adorable thing they loved about him, Venom really loved everything about him, from his long slender legs to his messy brown hair. Not to mention his tight little ass, so cute. There wasn't a moment he didn't think about him, and now by chance,they finally have him. They could hear the kicking and screaming from the other room and thought about leaving him alone and letting him cool down a little. Nope.  
  
Thats the last thing their little spider needs, they didn't want him to feel lonley or abandoned. They would never do that, never to their spider, it hurt them inside just to think about it. They walked towards the room with the pancakes, ready to shower their spider with as much love and affection as they wanted, whether they said they wanted it or not.  
  
He opened the door slowly and as it creaked open the little spider went silent,probably scared,but they would fix that. Eddie was wearing a loving grin when he walked into the room, he walked over to the bedside table and set down the pancakes.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Eddie asked in the most soothing voice he could conjure.  
  
"No."Peter replied, glaring daggers at Eddie,who was confused by the answer.  
  
"But why not? You haven't eaten since yesterday and their your favorite! Strawberry pancakes! " He started grinning excitedly, as if that would instantly change Peter's mind.  
  
"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO WALTZ IN HERE AFTER KIDNAPPING ME AND EXPECT ME TO BE HUNGRY!?" Peter yelled,appauled that anyone could be so stupidly happy in this situation.  
  
Both Eddie and Venom were shocked that they would be screamed at after their clear gesture of kindness, Venom was losing his patience,but Eddie decided to take a calmer approach to the difficult situation. He crawled up on the bed and sat next to Peter, who kept screaming about how wrong it was to kidnap and tie up people to beds and act like it's perfectly normal.  
  
Eddie blocked this out and leaned in closer, his spider went silent when realizing the closing proximity between the two.  
  
"Hey, HEY,what are yo-" he was cut off by Eddie pressing their lips together, Peter kept his mouth clenched shut as Eddie kept kissing him, licking at his lips lustfully.  
  
Eddie stopped to nuzzled his nose into Peter's neck. Stunned, Peter finally found his words as Eddie was cuddling him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Because what in the actual FUCK!? Peter was downright TERRIFIED now. He personally couldn't believe that Venom, no, EDDIE BROCK was trying to make out with him.  
  
While Peter was having his inner monologue crisis Eddie was working his way down to Peters chest, snuggling him. Both Eddie and Venom had never been this content in their entire lives, their little spider smelled so sweet, like sugar and honey. They could just eat him up "Not literally" Venom purred.  
  
Sure, their little spider would squirm and try to rebel against their touches, but soon he would tire out and have no room for denial.  
"We love you so much," Eddie cooed to Peter as he writhed under his wieght "More than anything in the world, you're so adorable, we couldn't imagine ever living without you." Eddie hushed Peter's responses.  
  
He knew he was just insecure about his feelings,it took Venom a little while to except it to, but he knew his little spider loved him. He was just playing hard to get,but he would catch up and keep his little spider forever, no matter how much kicking screaming he did at first. Thats love.  
  
"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! SOMBODY HELP!" Peter screamed as Eddie clung tight to his abdomen.  
  
"Shhhh,shhh, nobody can hear you, I emptied this building ages ago." Eddie hummed against Peter's stomach.  
  
Peter was absolutely screwed, thats why no lights were on last night. Why had he been so STUPID?! If only he had just stuck to his main route, or simply gone back when it got dark.  
  
Peter whimpered as Eddie's fingertips started to brush his inner thigh. Christ, They loved that sound,desperate to hear it again, they ground their palm against their spider's groin.  
  
"WOAH WAIT A MINU-AHHH" Peter moaned in the middle of his sentence as Eddie messaged his crotch,panting roughly. Peter whimpered and whined against the rough friction. The sound went straight to Eddie's cock as everything turned into a lustful haze.  
  
He knew that he was going to far, but it was so difficult to even think of stopping. He was forcefully snapped back to reality with a swift kick in the face. Venom instinctively masked around Eddie's body and growled at Peter , nearly lashing out. He caught himself last second to see a shivering, crying spider. Venom's innards twisted into a painfull knot at the sight,he didn't get it. Venom thought that was what he wanted but all he wanted now was to see him happy, they would do anything to make their spider feel better.  
  
Venom whimpered and moved closer to Peter, who flinched in fear, he didn't want it like this. He thought it would be different,he thought if the spider knew their feelings he wouldn't be afraid. Did their spider not believe them?  
  
He knew he had done some bad things in that past but that was not now. He was being so good for his spider, because they loved their spider,they decided to comfort him.He wrapped their arms around Peter, the younger male was to scared to move so he just complied silently. Silent tears rolling down his cheeks, petrified.  
  
"Shhhhh, it'sss ok, your sssssafe little sssssspider," He whispered,petting his spiders hair. "We would never hurt our pretty little ssssspider."  
  
Peter cried in his arms but was still strained by the webbing,he tugged at it trying to get as far as possible. Venom sympathized with him and cut his arms free, only for Peter to curl up on himself into a little ball. Peter was exhausted, he didn't know what to do but all he knew was that he was TIRED. His vision went blurry and before he knew it, he was asleep in the larger mans arms.  
  
Venom loved his spider like this, dormant and aborable. His warm, sweat sticky skin pressed against his chest, and his adorably calm expression with his soft cute lips parted just enough to see his smooth pink tounge. His cheeks were red and tear stained, Venom started licking the tears from his face and pet his spider's hair, he leaned into the touch and let out a sad little whimper. Venoms heart throbbed at the noise as he held his spider closer.  
  
Venom retracted down to Eddie's neck so his face was exposed, he started kissing Peter's neck while whispering sweet nonsense into his ear. The feel of his smooth skin and soft, silky hair was enough to send them into a love filled haze.  
  
Venom had never felt anything like this before, he usually acted on instinct, but this wasn't instinct. Just THINKING about their little spider made him feel amazing, Venom loved it when Eddie would dream of Peter, his smile and laughter made him feel strange and warm and bubbly inside. He didn't even know he could feel that way until meeting his spider, he was so sweet and kind and PERFECT. From his long, black eyelashes to the cute little whines he makes when touched. Not to mention how smart and funny he is,and those giant chocolate brown eyes, not like the ones he wanted to eat, but the ones he wanted to stare into for a lifetime.  
  
They drifted to sleep, soothed by their spider's sedative-like honey and sugar scent, snuggling Peter in their arms. *************************************************** Peter awoke yet again, in Eddie's bed, yet this time their were no restraints. He rubbed his hands over his neck and wrist, there was no pain or marks, so that creep WAS being gentle with him.  
  
He felt somthing next to him and turned to see a sleeping Eddie Brock beside him, looking as happy and content as ever. Peter decided to study him a bit closer, and while looking discovered he was actually really attractive, his eyes traced down to his lips. They looked soft and smooth and-WOAH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING PETER?! The man kidnapped and pretty much molested you!  
  
Peters thoughts were interrupted by Eddie pulling him into his broad chest, he was still asleep, faintly snoring. He pulled Peter so he was now straddling his legs, his head against his chest, before Peter could help himself he was snuggling back into his warmth and breathing in his scent, he smelled like cinnamon and firewood.Peter was tired and Eddie's chest muscles were the perfect size for him to lay in. Peter hummed in content,his hands on Eddie's shoulders. He realized what he was doing when he looked up and saw a very pleased Eddie staring at him lovingly. He hugged Peter so his head was now in between his neck and his shoulders.  
  
"Good morning sweetheart." He cooed while kissing Peter's cheek.  
  
Peter was blushing violently when Eddie got up. "I'll throw these away." He said, picking up the abandoned pancakes. He walked out without a word.  
  
Peter was still stunned at what just happened but thats not what was important. He needed a way out of here QUICK. He surveyed the room, scanning for an escape. A window, perfect. *************************************************** "He likessssss usssss!" Venom chanted, clearly delighted at what they had awoken to. "He wassss hugging and ssssmelling usssss!"he practically squealed.  
  
"I KNOW. He's so adorable and he was so cute when he blushed!" Eddie swooned.  
  
Venom and Eddie already missed their spider, so when they came back to their empty room after throwing away the old food it's a bit of an understatement to say they were confused.  
  
"Sssspider?"Venom called, with no response. He looked around the room and saw that Peter's clothes were missing,along with his Spiderman suit.  
  
The window was also open, at first glance it looked as though his spider had run away, he loudly whimpered in agony, but something was wrong when he checked again. He smelled something different, someONE different.  
  
No, some SYMBIOTE different, and he had a feeling he knew exactly who the fuck it was that stole their spider. His whimper quickly turned into a snarl as he bolted out the window with his teeth bared, ready to rip sombody apart.


	5. Double Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets double the symbiote trouble

Peter grabbed his clothes and threw them on, along with his mask,and was about to jump out the window when he was thrown onto the ground in a blur. His mouth was covered and he managed to kick something, he assumed it was the things face by the teeth that clamped down on his shin.   
  
His mouth was still covered just enough to muffle his scream, when everything came into focus he could see a fairly large being with a hand on his chest to keep him down. Red and black flooded his vision and long,sharp teeth were visible, dripping red with his own blood. Large claws were digging into his chest,keeping him from breathing as small droplets of blood pooled from under it's talons.  
  
He writhed and struggled, his eyes rolled into the back of his head from the pain mixed with the lack of oxygen. The hand on this chest lightened just enough for the intake of oxygen,he gasped in all the air he could until the hand was back.  
  
He looked up at his attacker and saw the same emotionless white eyes he had seen in venom, somehow more menacing. He would know this symbiote anywhere, Carnage. Kletus Casady, he glared at him and Carnage smiled back.  
  
He leaned in and whispered "You're MINE now." and everything went black. He was slung over Carnage's shoulder and transported out of Eddie's apartment. There was a loud growl behind them and Carnage decided to pick up the pace a bit, this wasn't the ideal time for a fight.  
***************************************************  
Venom growled as he saw that little thief, Carnage, he was ready to kill him. They engaged in a chase through the city when Venom lost him, he let out a roar of anger and destroyed everything around him.He searched through the city but found nothing, whimpering in pain and defeat he retreated back to his sad little apartment.  
  
It was empty again, the only trace of his spider was his sweet scent on the sheets. Eddie hugged his pillows and cried, his little spider was gone just as fast as he came.  
  
He was probably so scared right now, poor spider, he would find him.His precious spider.  
***************************************************  
What an adorable little trophy! He had been looking for the spider for a while now, he should have guessed it was with that idiot Venom. It was like stealing candy from a baby! Carnage let out a shriek of happiness as he held up his new toy, he decided to not use restraints on him, a struggling spider would be so much more fun.  
  
And all he had to do was grab him! His toy was a little broken though, he looked down at the shin he had bitten to see it was broken, oh well. His spider was special, he healed fast so he could play with him any way he pleased.  
  
His toy started moving in his arms, he was going to wake up soon, and when he did it was time for some real fun. He was stirring more and more, until he saw those big eyes flutter open.  
  
"GOOD MORNING SPIDER!!!" He shrieked happily.  
  
Peter was startled by the shrill shriek awakening him, he went to kick but screamed in pain at his broken leg. The bite marks were already healed with small marks left behind, but the broken leg would take more time.  
  
He was pulled to the ground and into Carnage's lap, he could feel something hard under him as Carnage ground his hips up into Peter.  
  
He looked at the room around him, there were no windows, just a trap door on the ceiling. So they were most likely underground,not good. The walls were cement and the door above them was metal.  
  
Carnage clung to him tighter and growled in obvious pleasure.  
  
"HEY! LET GO!" He yelled before his mouth was covered once again. He wasn't letting go but he did get a response.  
  
"Why?! We can't, you're so adorable and you feel so GOOD!" He emphasized happily with a hard grind directly on Peter's crotch. Peter tried to stuff in a moan but let out a high whimper.  
  
This seemed to encourage Carnage as he ripped Peter's clothes into a pile of shreds. He pushed Peter down and licked his face, he was pinching and teasing his nipples when Peter let out an involuntary moan. He gasped when Carnage started licking his nipples with broad strokes across his chest, finding his weak spots and concentrating on those.  
  
He shoved two fingers in Peters mouth and started stroking his erect member, thrusting his fingers into his mouth in rythm with his rough strokes. Carnage retracted his claws and coated his fingers with saliva before pulling them out, precome was spilling out of Peter's dick and pooling at his stomach. Carnage scooped that up and added that to the lubrication, he leaned in and licked Peters ear before whispering something inaudible to him. Before Peter could question two symbiote fingers were jammed inside him, he screamed and writhed as they pounded in and out of him. The stretch burned and tingled inside of him, slowly it became less difficult as he added three and four fingers.  
  
It felt so weird but it started to feel so good, Carnage curled his fingers and hit something REALLY GOOD. Peter arched his back and let out a loud moan, he didn't even know he could feel like that.Carnage kept pounding that spot while grinning and in a few seconds Peter was panting and cuming all over himself.He didn't want it to feel good, he hated it,he would rather feel pain than be humiliated like this.  
  
He was about to pass out when he was turned over and pinned at the shoulders with his ass in the air. Something WAY bigger touched against his rim and he struggled away while whimpering loudly.  
  
"Struggle more, it only turns us on." Carnage breathed hotly in Peter's ear.  
  
Peter was writhing in protests when he was suddenly thrust into. It set his nerves on fire with the electrical shock of pain and pleasure as he moaned loudly into the room. Carnage growled in pleasure as he kept thrusting into HIS little spider, he made sure to keep hitting his spiders good spot, it felt so GOOD when his tight walls seized up and clamped down on him.  
  
Ever since he saw the little spider swinging through the buildings all he could think was,'I want one'.  
  
His spider came so many times that day and into the night. Right now he had him pinned to the wall with his knees to his shoulders, his spider was so flexible, he pounded into him relentlessly. The spider had passed out a few times but he just kept going. His spiders voice was hoarse from all the moaning and screaming,adorable. He came again and pulled out of his spiders wrecked and leaking hole, puffy and red from the hours and hours of abuse.  
  
Peter was unconscious again, completely blissed out from the brutal pounding of Carnage's massive cock. He could see the bulge in his stomach as he was thrusting earlier, but he was dead asleep now.  
  
Carnage cleaned himself off and left out the trapdoor. He wasn't worried about his spider escaping, if he even woke up, he wouldn't be able to even think of walking.


	6. The search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie goes searching for his spider.

Eddie had been wandering around his sad apartment for a week now, they just didn't feel like getting up without their spider, they looked everywhere and not a single trace of their sweet spider.  
  
They didn't want to give up,they just needed a break from the disappointment. Venom whimpered and groaned,  
  
"Sssspider. Where isss our ssspider. We need him sssso much." He couldn't stand being without his spider,he wanted him immediately.  
  
Eddie decided he couldn't wallow in sadness forever,so he went outside to search again.  
  
"It'ssss no ussse"Venom groaned as Eddie walked out the door. He walked through every alley and checked every corner, still nothing.   
  
Not a single trace of his spiders scent,it was hopeless. He moped and pouted,until he caught something, something sweet. He sniffed the air and frantically searched the area,desperate to find the source of the beautiful scent.  
  
They were near an abandoned prison when he caught it. It was confusing, he searched there before but never smelled this before.  
  
He rampaged the building and found nothing,but the smell got stronger, he followed it until he found a trap door under a bed.

He threw the bed to the side of the room and slammed his fist into the trap door, he punched and kicked and clawed at the door,it didn't budge. He needed a key, there was a small keyhole on the door.  
  
He was about to start searching for the key when he heard a small whimper, gasping, Eddie looked through the keyhole and saw the faintest glimps on an ankle. It was small and pale, just enough to tell,it was his spider.  
  
He was bursting with joy, soon clouded with anger. He snarled and went back to attacking the door, denting and scratching, after about forty five minutes of brute force the door shattered. The metallic shards landed around the cement room, there were bodily fluids sprayed all over the ground. Most white,and was that, BLOOD.  
  
SOMBODY HURT THEIR SPIDER. Venom hissed and rushed towards Peter,whimpering and sniffing for any fresh blood, there didn't seem to be any.  
  
His spider whimpered and looked up at him with sad eyes, making his heart melt. He would get his bloody revenge later, all that mattered now was keeping his spider safe and getting him home. Sure Eddie's apartment was a bit small, but it was a HOME now, HIS HOME.  
  
Peter whined tiredly and snuggled into Venom,there were tears running down his cheeks. Venom hugged his spider and noticed how much weight his spider had lost. That psychopath was practically STARVING HIM!   
He picked up his shivering pile of spider and left as quick as possible. Both Eddie and Venom felt so GUILTY for leaving their spider like for an entire WEEK. All because of his selfishness, his spider was hurt.He would fix it though, he would make sure his spider was happy again. Right?   
  
Venom started panicking, imagining a future where his spider would never be happy again,a future where his beautiful smile ceased to exist. The thought stabbed into his mind like a knife,if Venom could cry he would be bawling his eyes out.  
  
He decided to concentrate on rushing through the buildings to get his spider home, once they got to the bedroom Venom attempted to set the spider down on the bed, but Peter clung to Venom with a cold death grip. He shivered and panted, Venom retracted into Eddie as he cradled his scared little spider.  
  
They were so happy that their spider was home ,but so sad that their spider was hurt and miserable. Eddie held Peter close and pet him, running his fingers through his spiders now greasy and matted hair. He needed to give him a bath, that would be later though, his spider needed some rest.  
  
Eddie whispered to Peter in an attempt to sooth his violent shaking,rocking him slowly.   
  
"Shhhhh, It's okay, you're back. You're safe,I got you, you're safe. Calm down baby,I got you."   
Tears were rolling down Eddie's cheeks as he cradled Peter, who seemed to stop the shaking for now. His spider was soon dozing off in his arms, while Eddie was wide awake and on high alert, if Carnage came around there again he was dead.  
  
He already was, Venom was going to kill him for what he did. He was going too rip out his eyes for even looking at his spider. Anger was boiling inside Eddie when his spider wrapped his arms around Eddie's neck, cuddling into his chest, all of Eddie's stress melted away as he absorbed the comforting warmth radiating off of his spider.   
  
Eddie was awake all night, he didn't really mind though, as long as he could hold Peter in his arms for as long as possible. That emptiness and unhappiness he had felt before completely evaporating with every warm, adorable,touch from the smaller being.  
  
Eddie was questioning how to get his spider in the bath in the most non painful way possible, considering he would probably be unwilling. He looked down at his spider, whose eyes fluttered open. Venom masked over Eddie, who was ready to take as many blows as his spider needed to deliver to calm down, but there were no blows.  
  
Venom looked down in confusion to find a smiling, pliant Peter. Peter tightened his arms around Venoms neck and Venom leaned into the action, being pulled into a passionate kiss. Venom and Eddie were frozen, stunned by the action. Had depression consumed and killed them both? Were they hallucinating?   
  
Peter pulled back and giggled, he reached up and flicked Venom, who dramatically pulled back and stared at Peter. Why was his spider acting so strange?   
  
Venom tilted his head in confusion and Peter spoke quietly.   
  
"Thanks for saving me,I love you so much." Eddie gasped loudly in astonishment, WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!?   
  
Venom was just as shocked, but took no time to act on the words, grinning and 'kissing' his spider back. Venoms tounge explored his Peter's mouth and his spider moaned, pushing back with his own tounge, swirling them together and mixing their saliva.  
  
'Ok stop,we need to give him a bath' Eddie communicated to Venom, who wasn't to fond of the idea of letting go.  
  
'Nope' 'But we HAVE TO' 'Quite, twink' 'I AM NOT' 'Are too' While Venom and Eddie were arguing, Peter's hand were wondering around Venom's body, who growled in compliance. 'It's for his HEALTH' This pretty much broke down all of Venom's barriers, he imagined all of the pain his spider had been through for his selfishness and retracted back into Eddie,who now had a lapfull of horny spider groping at his crotch.  
  
Eddie groaned loudly and picked up his spider,walking him over to the bathroom and drawing a bath.  
  
While they waited for the water to rise Peter smashed their lips together wetly and Eddie compiled whole heartedly, both with wondering hands gliding all over eachother. Before Eddie could even register the feeling he was stripped naked, being stroked and panting as he was touched by his spider, god he loved this little attitude adjustment.  
  
The tub was filled with hot water and they both slipped inside. Eddie pulled Peter into his lap,and Peter continued with his sensual strokes. Eddie pulled out the soap and scrubbed all over Peter's body, paying special attention to his lower areas, similar to Peter's actions. Peter was moaning and panting when Eddie rinsed the soap off his body and lathered the shampoo into his hair, he was so adorable.  
  
After the lather, rinse , repeat procedure was repeated enough to fully clean Peter's hair they drained the bath and dried off.Peter dragged Eddie to the bed and cuddled him, he was so tired, he needed to sleep.  
  
They snuggled and slept with eachother in their arms, both with deathly grips so not to be seperated.


	7. O shit here comes the porn

When Eddie awoke Peter was still asleep, his arm was dead wieght under Peter and he couldn't help but chuckle at the way his spider clung too him in his sleep, like a scared child looking for protection. Eddie would protect his spider forever, at all cost.

Peter stirred and Eddie pet his hair, smooth brown locks tangled. Somehow everything seemed so much better with his spider around, the sun was brighter, the flowers smelled sweeter, every color seemed to light up around his spider. Venom was suspecting some sort of magic was involved. Ever since Eddie and Venom watched "Harry Potter" together Eddie can't shut him up about it.  
  
"Magic isn't real,Venom." Eddie sighed,he was kind of over Venom's magic thing lately.

"And that's why you're a Hufflepuff twink. Bitch." 

Venom knew that magic was real,he saw it on the electric box in Eddie's living room. 

"Parasite."

Venom practically gasped in shock when he heard the word fall from Eddie's mouth, like he had done nothing wrong and Eddie randomly insulted him. Their quarrel was silenced when Peter started to move around more, this time tossing and turning, proceeding to violent thrashing.  
  
Eddie and Venom were trying their best to keep him stable when Eddie was kicked across the room. Peter jolted violently awake with a blood curdling shriek. Venom masked over Eddie and felt the pain of the high frequency caused by the ear blasting noise.  
  
Peter was thrashing and kicking while yelling at his previous nightmare. In the nightmare, Carnage had him and he was trapped in that terrible room again. There was blood on the floor, his own. The pain of his bones settling themselves under his skin lasting for days, but it felt like centuries down there. He missed his aunt May, he missed MJ, he missed Ned.  
  
Masking over into Venom was probably a bad idea because of their similar appearance to Carnage, both being symbiote.  
  
'Racist' Venom mentally grumbled as Peter threw a lamp at his head and started sobbing and trembling. Venom walked towards Peter and flinched when Peter quickly looked back at him and moved away.  
  
Retracting back into Eddie, he moved closer. He was so sad his spider was afraid again, Eddie wanted to cry too seeing his precious perfect spider like this. Carnage was going to pay for this. He was going to feel a billion times the pain his spider felt.  
  
"Hey, baby, it's me.It's okay, you're safe. I'll protect you, I love you." Eddie told his spider in a hushed,soothing voice.  
  
Peter realized he had only had a nightmare and noded profusely while wiping the tears from his eyes, still shaking in fear as he examined himself for injury, as if he had been injured in his dream. Eddie wrapped his arms around Peter and cradled him on the bed while wrapping the blankets around them both.  
  
Peter was still tired and leaned into Eddie, breathing in and out slowly so he didn't pass out from hyperventilation.  
  
Eddie kissed up and down Peter's face and down his neck. The soft velvety skin felt so nice on his lips, Eddie never thought he would never have the privilege of feeling it outside of combat as Venom. Now he promised himself he would never hurt Peter again. Ever since Peter arrived at his door like a sign from the universe it was like he had fallen in love with him all over again, he HAD. His love grew a billion times over every second he was with his pretty, precious, smart,funny spider.  
He rocked Peter and stroked his hair while shushing his scared whimpers. He kept going on until his spider's shaking had ceased and the tears had stopped flowing from his beautiful brown eyes. His breath was now short and even, just the smallest bit quickened.  
  
Eddie snuggled Peter closer and rubbed his face against Peter's before placing a tender kiss on his spider's soft pink lips. Peter kissed back softly while wrapping the blankets tighter around the two. He never really knew that Eddie LOVED him untill he saved him. It wasn't possessiveness or anything like that, in fact, ever since he had gotten back to the apartment Eddie had only touched him when Peter FOR SURE consented.  
He would have to ask about their current relationship status later though, he was so warm and content. Eddie smelled nice, like warm vanilla and cinnamon. Peter pushed back on Eddie, beckoning for them both to lay down, Eddie complied and wrapped an arm around Peter's chest and the other around his waist. Peter's back was to Eddie and he could feel his breath on the back of his neck.  
  
Peter squirmed around a little and reached his hand down behind him, he felt like testing Eddie's self control. He reached Eddie's lower abdomen and brushed his finger tips against Eddie's hard on. It seemed holding onto Peter under the blanket got him a little worked up.  
  
Smiling at this, Peter pressed back and rubbed himself against Eddie, earning a low groan from the smitten male behind him. Peter could tell Eddie was trying hard not to do anything and he giggled quietly. Eddie's breath hitched and he shuddered when Peter rubbed back especially hard. This time Eddie decided to speak up,  
  
"Hey,baby, I know you're probably not doing it on purpose but could you tone it down with the squirming?" His breathing was uneven, like he was straining himself.

"Like what?," Peter asked innocently.

Eddie looked like he was having trouble explaining that he had a massive boner because Peter was simply moving next to him. Peter audibly laughed and Eddie looked confused before he finally got the joke at his expense.  
  
"That's not funny." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"I know." Eddie flatly stated.  
  
"It's HILARIOUS." Peter was laughing his ass off untill he felt Eddie lick the back of his neck, he gasped as the arms around his waist and chest tightened.  
  
"Well if you thought that was funny, than get ready for this."  
  
Eddie started grinding HARD against Peter's back side when the hand around Peter's chest started to move.  
  
Eddie slipped of his boxers and Peter followed enthusiastically while Eddie messaged his chest, he pulled Peter closer and breathed into his ear.  
Peter's moaned when Eddie lightly toyed with one of his nipples and placed himself between Peter's thighs, thrusting into them as precome lubricated them into a sticky mess.  
  
Eddie's dick rubbed against Peter's as he moved between his legs, the friction still not enough to send him over the edge, he needed more.  
  
Eddie was panting and grunting while buried in Peter's neck like a wild animal. Peter whimpered and whined before he spoke.  
  
"Eddie please. Please,please."  
  
Eddie was to caught up in the sweet tightness of Peter's thighs and genitals against his to care about what he was saying.  
  
"Please what?" He whispered hushed into Peter's ear.  
  
"Please Eddie."  
  
"Say it or you get nothing baby." He threatened a low growl, he wanted to hear him say it,he's wanted to hear it forever.  
  
Peter was going crazy, he needed something inside of him NOW. He was aching all over and he felt so empty,he was so wet and needy.  
  
"I need you," He whined shyly  
  
"I ne-need you...you inside of m...of me please."  
He was bright red and embarrassed, but the NEED was far more powerful then his modesty.  
  
Eddie took no time hesitating to please his pretty spider and coated his index finger with their combined precome. He reluctantly ceased his thrust and flipped Peter on his back too face him, he stroked Peters hair gently with his other hand and spread his legs into two slender arches wide open just for him.  
  
He kissed Peter and trailed down to lick up the mess between his cute little spiders thighs, so sticky and enticing. He finally got to licking his spider's cock and after about two minutes of "cleaning" he started swallowing him down expertly. He had lots of experience from "experimenting" with Venom and a few minor occasions in highschool.  
  
Peter moaned loudly and couldn't help but start thrusting into Eddie's mouth, it was so hot and moist, he had never felt something like this before.  
  
Eddie moaned around Peter's cock and the vibrations sent bolts of pleasure through Peter's body. Eddie was rutting against the matress while swallowing down his delicate little spider, he could get off by just the taste of his spiders leaking erection.  
  
He repositioned his lubricated fingers to his spiders rim and massaged the tight ring of muscle. Peter gasped and tried to moan but all he could manage were short, staggered breaths with his mouth gaping open.  
  
Eddie barely even tried to push in as both of his fingers were swallowed completely. That really shouldn't have turned him on as much as it did but god he was about to cum just from the feeling of Peter around him.  
  
He got off of Peter's dick with a wet 'pop' and trailed downwards to lick around his spider's tight entrance while his fingers penetrated. Peter was holding his knees to his shoulders, folding himself neatly in half.  
  
Eddie moved his fingers searching for his spider's sweet spot, he knew he hit it when his precious little spider practically shrieked in pleasure and let out scrambled pants of  
  
"AH I-I AH MORE HA! PLEASE!"  
  
He started jabbing his fingers mercilessly at his prostate ,soon adding a third and fourth , ruthlessly fucking him on his hand.  
  
"F-FUCK ME!" Peter stuttered, and Eddie knew he was ready. He pulled his fingers out and Peter whined at the loss, only to yelp when he was roughly pulled down by the waist to meet Eddie's clear arousal right against his entrance.  
  
He whimpered at the size and Eddie sensed his unease and reassured him.  
  
"It'll fit baby, you're gonna feel real good."

Eddie slowly sunk into his spider, choked moans escaping him while his eyes rolled back at the tightness.  
  
Peter squirmed and drooled at how good it felt. Eddie was slowly pressing in until he was completely buried in his spider, he decided to stay there to get them both accustom to the feeling of eachother, but Peter wasn't having any of that.  
He gripped onto Eddie's shoulders and started bouncing himself back and fourth on the bed. Eddie gasped and smiled mischievously when Venom gave him the best idea on how to punish their spider for teasing them.  
  
"Make him wait for it." Venom growled quietly into Eddie's ear.  
  
Eddie gripped Peter's sides and pressed him into the bed, effectively holding him still. Peter whined in frustration and thrashed harder.  
  
"Uh uh uh...not until you apologize."  
  
Eddie settled for slow, shallow thrust, leaving Peter right on the edge of satisfaction.  
  
"I'm SORRY!" Peter yelled and started clawing at Eddie's back, he didn't even know WHY he had to apologize.He was just desperate for friction.  
  
Eddie was desperate too, he slowly pulled back and snapped his hips forward, roughly pounding Peter until his spider's eyes rolled into the back of his head, Peter moaned and clawed until he drew blood. Little droplets of blood forming on the diagonal marks, and Venom decided he wanted to mark Peter too.  
  
"BITE BITE BITE." He chanted loudly into Eddie's conscious.  
  
Eddie decided too keep Venom hidden in bed for now because of Peter's recent trauma. That didn't keep Venom quite though, so Eddie moved his mouth down to Peter's shoulder and bit HARD.He broke the skin to leave a definite mark and Peter shrieked in pleasure. Peter liked it when Eddie marked him and Eddie liked to mark his spider, keeping up with his brutal thrust Eddie licked up the blood from Peter's shoulder and Venom shuddered.  
  
"Eddieeee" Peter moaned into his ear. Venom was jealous he couldn't join and made sure to keep a mental note of Peter's weak spots for when he was allowed to pleasure his spider.  
  
Peter came unexpectedly and Eddie moaned low when his spider's tight walls seized up around him. Eddie kept pounding for a few more minutes before he finished inside of his beautiful litte spider, biting again into his spider's neck and pulling out slow.   
  
"Fuck I love you." Eddie whispered as he kissed Peter's forehead.  
  
"Love you too sweetheart." Peter replied as he snuggled against Eddie's chest.  
  
Did the love of his life just call him sweetheart? Eddie thought he might die of happiness and hugged his new boyfriend. Even after sex he smelled amazing. Everything about his spider was amazing, he loved him so much, he was so adorable.


	8. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sounds like communist propaganda but ØKÄ¥.

Peter was dead asleep, lightly snoring, curled up on Eddie's chest. His soft hair brushed against Eddie's neck as he rubbed his back. Eddie whispered sweet words too his spider while he slept,  
"Shhh,I love you so much...you're so perfect. Have I ever told you how pretty you are? You're so amazing, i'm gonna love you forever." He cooed  
He really meant everything he said, he wanted to somehow reward his spider after making love. He thought and pondered over what he could do to see that precious smile spread wide across that pretty face of his. He thought about leaving for a while to get him a gift, although no puny item could ever be CLOSE to equal to anything his spider could offer. And he didn't want to leave his spider and have him vulnerable again, NEVER. He was at a loss for ideas, but he knew he had to see that beautiful smile again, that warm laughter that could make anyone melt. Eddie had never actually heard his spider laugh much before. Venom had,he had all of Peter's memories on instant replay,so Eddie could ask to hear it anytime, but that didn't feel right. Eddie wanted to hear his perfect spider's laugh in person, like when Peter giggled after flicking Venom's forehead. He thought he would never get the chance to see his spider again a while ago,and it was his fault, he had to make it up to his spider for the terrible things that happened to him.Eddie and Venom were both completely depressed when their spider had been kidnapped. Those cold nights alone in an empty bed kept their thoughts baren of any emotion bedsides sadness and shame.  
But their spider was back now, and they loved eachother. Pride swelled up in Eddie's chest as he remembered those sweet words falling from Peter's beautiful lips, "love you too." He could hear those words every second of every day for the rest of his life and never get tired of them. He NEEDED to hear those words again, Eddie moved over to grab his phone, maybe the internet would have an idea on how to make their spider feel good while keeping him by his side. "I think you've already done that." Venom quietly growled in jealousy,he wanted to make their spider feel good too. When Eddie had restricted him from physical contact with HIS spider Venom was beyond furious, the spider was HIS and he wanted a turn with him. Venom had watched them engage in sexual contact and he couldn't help but feel EXTREMELY jealous. Of course, he wanted to keep his delicate spider safe and make sure he was never scared. But did he really have to hide himself? It was true, Eddie had more than pleasured his lusty little spider while practically "glued" to him. Yet Eddie still couldn't help but want to do something more. "Birthday." Venom mumbled annoyed to Eddie, he was trying to cuddle his spider, partially forming outside of Eddie to stroke his spider's thigh,but the light from Eddie's phone might wake the adorable spider and interrupt his slow embrace.  
Eddie gasped in disapproval and Venom purred, one of his tendrils had made it's way up to the curve of their spider's tight ass.  
"Not now! He's trying to sleep!" Eddie whispered,he thought about swatting the tendrils away but quickly dismissed the thought in fear of accidentally waking up his precious spider.  
"But you got too feel! Aren't humans about equal sharing?!"  
Venom hissed furiously at Eddie, not getting why he couldn't just feel,he wouldn't even try anything!  
Eddie sighed, exasperation overcoming him at thought of possibly having to explain polotics and economy to the symbiote.  
"Only the communist humans. Now get off of him."  
"I'm a communist!" Venom said triumphantly, as if he had just said the magic words to get whatever wanted.  
"FINE! DO WHATEVER!" Eddie loudly whispered,though he instantly felt a wave of regret crash over him when his spider started to stir from the noise.  
Eddie went to quickly pet his sleepy spider's hair and comfort him,  
"Shhh, it's okay, i'll be quiet. Go back to sleep baby, i'm sorry.Shh, you're alright. That's right,go back to sleep."

When Peter had dozed off again Eddie was too preoccupied with comforting him to notice Venom was making long, tempted sweeps across their spiders plump backside. He ran a tendril right through the middle, but didn't dare apply pressure, although Peter seemed to do this himself. Peter felt the foreign appendage against him and pressed backwards, moaning when something rubbed against his hole. Venom growled in approval as he smiled, forming outside of Eddie to display his sharp teeth.  
Eddie was fully hard now and the moaning, humping spider on top of him didn't help. Peter rubbed his throbbing erection on Eddie's thigh as he pressed his desperate entrance back onto Venom. Eddie could tell his spider wasn't fully awake yet, so he REALLY should wake him up, but at the same time REALLY didn't want to.  
Venom chuckled as Eddie whined, sliding and trying to slip out from under Peter, but Venom wasn't having any of that, he reached out his tendrils and roped Eddie and his spider's hands together, attaching them to each side of the headboard.  
Peter whined and started humping desperately onto Eddie's legs,which were firmly pressed together, much to Venom's disliking. He decided he needed to tease Eddie a bit more, but his sleepy little spider wouldn't stay asleep for long so he had to finish quickly.

Venom grabbed the two and did the same with the pair's ankles as he did with their wrist, tying them together and spreading their legs as far as they could reach.Peter started to press rapidly and roughly against Eddie's lower regions which turned Eddie into a panting, groaning pile of mush.  
Venom moved back to just take in the view. A gasping, half conscious,desperate little spider just BEGGING to be man handled and pounded all night long. And tied tight right under him? A grunting, equally horny Eddie, trying his best not to wake up the precious little spider. Venom moved closer and webbed Eddie's mouth shut, effectively silencing him besides the choked,half moans as he breathed rapidly through his nose. "Good luck waking him," Venom smiled toothily at Eddie "it's my turn now pussy." As he said this he moved down to the moaning little spider before him and licked his cheek, wrong move. Peter eyes flung open and he screamed, the realization hitting him like a fucking semi truck. In the blink if an eye Venom had fully retracted into Eddie, who was trying to actually mentally update himself on the situation. He saw the screaming spider in front of him and on instinct pulled him into his lap and started attempting to comfort him. "Shhh,it's okay, it's me Eddie!" He tried to pet his spider's hair again but instead of a calm,relaxed spider, he was punched in the face. "YEAH I KNOW WHO THE FUCK IT IS! BUT WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Peter yelled, clearly pissed and face reddened to the tips of his ears. Eddie was confused, he let Peter move away from him and to the edge of the bed, trying to think over the situation. "What?" he asked out loud, his nose was throbbing and bleeding, probably broken now from the punch in the face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT!? I NEVER SAID YOU COULD TOUCH ME! I WAS FUCKING ASLEEP!" Peter yelled at the top of his lungs, he felt betrayed,he thought everything from now on had to be consensual,he really was an idiot for trusting Eddie. Peter was so happy that Eddie really loved him and would ask for his consent for these kind of things, he was pissed now. Was it possible that they only wanted him for his body, he was so stupid! Why didn't Eddie love him? It reminded Peter of when he was with Carnage, he only wanted him for his body too, he didn't care if he was awake or not either. Tears were welling up in Peter's eyes as soon as he was done yelling at Eddie,he sniffled and whimpered. He was so stupid,he never should've trusted VENOM. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he cried silently,Venom saw these tears and felt shame and guilt. His spider really wasn't ready, and he ignored that because he was selfish. All of his sad little spider's pain was his fault,he was a monster. Eddie moved closer to Peter and wiped a tear away from his cheek. "Hey,it's okay,i'm sorry. I promise i'll never do it again, I swear." Eddie whispered soothingly,he knew none of this was his fault but he still felt accountable and his baby spider needed comfort. "But it's NOT okay! I never SAID you could and you did it anyway! I HATE YOU! " Peter swatted away Eddie's hand along with crushing his soul. Did his spider really hate him? But didn't he say he loved him? What was WRONG with him,what has he done? He needed this fixed IMMEDIATELY, he was internally panicking, and externally froze. His face wore the expression of pure shock and he was nearly in tears when Peter went on with his speech. "You KIDNAPPED me! How COULD you?! My aunt May probably thinks i'm DEAD! I spent my birthday getting RAPED because of YOU! And now this? You're no better than HIM!" Peter yelled,he felt regret tainting his last sentence but stood his ground as Venom whimpered and Eddie looked down. His spider was right, both Eddie and Venom were terrible monsters. And the fact that all these things were happening to him because of THEM hurt Eddie and Venom the most. Eddie knew just how to make it up to their spider. "I'm sorry." Eddie whimpered and gathered his clothes, putting then on and going to the bathroom to wash up his bloody nose. Once he walked back into the bedroom his spider was fully dressed in Eddie's clothes,he didn't have any. They were to big for him and it would've made them both laugh had it beem a happier situation. "DON'T SAY IT!" Venom practically begged,but Eddie knew it was the right thing to do. He needed to do this, it was only a stupid fantasy anyway, they were lucky they had even gotten this far. "Spi-I mean, Peter, me and Venom have thought about it and.... You can leave." Venom cried out in agony as their spider simply walked by and exited out the front door. Once he left Eddie fell to his knees and started sobbing,he was alone,again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please say sike.


	9. New beginnings

    "The universe would not be the same, two people laughed, two people cried. Most people were silent." -An Atomic Age  
*****************************************  
              FOUR YEARS LATER  
******************************************  
     Peter had been accepted back home with open arms but seldom spoke about his disappearance, whenever he was asked about the encounter he would either shut down or leave, he was still getting over and figuring out his emotional stand on the situation.  
      
May had broken down sobbing when he had returned at her front door, and he had broken down with her, the last time he had cried in years. He had decided to be stronger, for her and everyone else. He felt terrible for never telling her what happened but he couldn't, what if she disowned him for being unsure? He knew realistically that would never happen, but he was always too scared. He loved her and would never want her to think of him like that, plus it was over, the end of a chapter.  
     
May had been extremely overprotective since the incident and smothered him constantly, even when he moved out. While Ned and MJ,knowing he was Spiderman, were simply afraid for his well being and decided not to smother him. Giving him his space while still offering support and assistance when necessary.  
     
However, they had noticed changes, in his personality. He was always more cautious and it had been difficult for him to be in a relationship, though as Spiderman he flourished. He fought harder and always carefully surveyed his surroundings. And despite all of that, everything went back to normal.  
   
The holy trinity hanging out and aunt May's nagging, he was grateful for all of it,  and never really thought about the past for too long. He was twenty now and he needed to figure out his social life. Ned and Mj had forced him to download a blind dating app, he had a date this afternoon at 6:30.  
******************************************  
     Eddie wasn't doing as good. About a week after the light of his life, his precious spider, had left him he had taken up drinking heavily. Even Venom had stopped complaining about Eddie's health, because what really was the point? He was an emotional wreck, he had ceased reeking havoc as Venom, and decided to live a quiet sad life as the lonely Eddie Brock. Today he was up from yet another depression nap and decided to read something to clear his thoughts, but instead Eddie started sobbing when he saw his spider in the paper with the headline:    
      "Venom vanquished in the disappearance of Spiderman? Questions still arise after the four year absence of the villain"  
  
  He had been, his heart had been vanquished, he wanted his Spider back so bad. He needed that soft hair, those pink lips, those big brown doe eyes that he just couldn't get out of his stupid head. He needed those snarky little retorts in that smart ass brain of his, he needed someone to scream at him and snuggle him tight afterwards.  
  
*We need to try again* Venom added tired, tired of the constant sadness. He hated this emotion the most, but it was one of the only thing he had felt in years. He hated the memories of happiness, they hurt him, because he knew he could never have that again. Could never have what he wanted so desperately, his Spider.  
  
"No, we're not going to torture him like that again. Just, the way he looked at us, terrified and disgusted. We never should have tried."  
  
He had heard them before, but those words always hurt Venom.The reality of it hurt, it cut deep into his emotions of desperation.   
*But our Spider said he loved us,he said-*  
  
"WELL HE DIDN'T MEAN IT! OKAY! He didn't mean it,he's not ours, he never was." Eddie was going to start crying thinking of him again.  
  
He didn't want to, he never decided he wanted to be helplessly in love with someone who could never love him back, someone who deserved so much better. He had just seen him and knew,he was perfect. Smart and kind, everything he wasn't.  The one thing that could complete him, his other half, but now they could never be a whole.  
  
*We need to find a different half Eddie, it may not fit as well, but we can't stay like this. We'll die Eddie.*  
  
Eddie really didn't have a huge problem with dying right about now, but he didn't want to hurt Venom. He had been with him through everything, he had to clean up his life, he had tried before but it had been so difficult. He had just ended up giving up and going through his bouts of depression in silence.  
  
This time he had to be serious. He had to really want to get over his Spider, no, Peter Parker. Eddie got up off his bed and cleaned his room, now the living room, with the optimistic help of his symbiote best friend (occasionally with benefits), Venom.  
******************************************  
It was 4:35 pm and after a few hours, Eddie and Venom had completely cleaned their sad (now slightly less sad) apartment. They had thrown away all of the alcohol in the building, with Eddie's slight reluctance. Although with enough of Venom's growling and complaining, he had finally gone through with it. They both had to admit they were proud of themselves for getting this far, it was uplifting to be in a clean space without temptations.  
  
They were ready to turn their sad pathetic little lives around for the better, forever.  Eddie was finally smiling, such a rare occurrence since the incident. He usually only smiled in his dreams, laughing and cuddling with his sweet spider, waking up to cry alone back to another hopeless illusion.  
  
He needed another person, besides Venom of course. He had never really put himself out there, the only one he was ever really prepared to love was his spider. Peter.  Not his spider. He was ready to try, although it was a bit hasty, but what else could meet his desperate hastiness?  
*A people app* Venom suggested, those things were fast and only a little complex.  
  
"A what?"  
  
*You know, an app where you get people to talk to and you see them in real life. Like grinder or that other app I saw the add for.*  
  
Venom was getting irritated not knowing how to explain it correctly, but he was sure he had made his point clear.  
  
"Ohhh... OOHHHH OKAY WAY DIFFERENT PEOPLE APP. NOT WHAT WERE LOOKING FOR! I get what you're saying though, but NO grinder. Not today, not ever, maybe."  
  
Eddie was sure he wouldn't get that desperate but maybe ,small maybe.  A people, dating app, was a good idea. He wasn't looking so good though, he needed a shower and a haircut. Maybe a blind date? That would work well with his current position, and if it didn't end well there were no strings attached. Eddie quickly got onto his phone and searched through the app store, with Venoms help of course, they found something perfect.  
  
An app with a little mask icon, randomized matches, instantly sets up a private chat room with your match. PERFECT. Eddie was matched but didn't know what to say, he hadn't ever really done anything like this, good thing SPM2019 was typing first.  
  
SPM2019 : Hey ( :  
  
*say something cool, like how we eat people*   
EDVNM : Hey.  
  
*Fucking pussy*  
  
SPM2019 : So why did you decide to use an anonymous dating app?  
  
EDVNM: I haven't spoken to anyone in a while. What about you?  
  
SPM2019 : My friends made me download it :\\. I haven't seen anyone in a while either, so thats okay :D.  
  
EDVNM : It may be a bit hasty, but can we meet today? I'm not creepy or just looking for sex or anything I swear. I just really want to meet someone.  
  
SPM2019 : How do you know i'm not creepy? >_<. But sure, we can meet up. Where were you thinking? The earliest I can do is 6:30.  
  
Eddie really didn't think it would be that easy, did he just score a date?  
  
*Told you so*  
  
"You know what you can shut up ya parasitic asshole" Eddie really didn't need Venom to jinx this up.   
*Gaping twink*  
  
EDVNM : The Starbucks on Main street? If thats okay with you. And 6:30 sounds great  
  
SPM2019 : sure, it's a date, see you there.( ;  
  
Alright...he had to get ready. This whole not being a depressed ball of sadness thing wasn't so hard. He was only going to get coffee so he didn't have to try that hard. It's not like anything special was going to happen.  
  


	10. Reignite

Peter combed his hair and left his apartment, shortly after the incident he had moved into his own affordable place and it was actually pretty nice. Small but clean, he painted the walls from and ugly brown to white and matched his bed sheets and furniture to accommodate. The counter tops were black and shiny because he regularly washed them. He sometimes made messes while cooking but rarely anymore (he had taken multiple cooking classes and was also taught by an insisting aunt May before he moved out).  
  
His room had one window that faced the faded red brick wall of the next building, which was extremely useful while climbing out as Spiderman in stealth. And despite it being "Super gay" (-Ned) Peter had hung up white fairy lights in his room.  
  
Peter was happy with his wardrobe, he was only meeting up with his date at Starbucks so he would dress causally. A mossy green turtleneck with bluish grey skinny jeans with matching green Converse. Ned and Mj said the jeans made his ass look amazing (even though he clearly didn't ask) and Peter thought they looked good with his top (or should I say, with his bottom). He got a call from Mj and optimistically answered, life was really going for him lately.  
  
"Hey tiger, off to your date? I just needed to remind you to bring pepper spray or something in case he's a creep." She reminded him with a smile.  
  
"Mj, i'm LITERALLY Spiderman. I have super powers and I fight bad guys, I can take on pretty much ANYONE. Plus of course I remembered to bring pepper spray i'm not an idiot."  
  
She laughed at the response and said goodbye, wishing him the best of luck on his date, she was really happy for him and the fact he was actually putting himself back out there. Even if he was pretty much forced to do it for his own good.  
  
His destination was in walking distance so he didn't need to drive or swing through buildings to get there. As he walked down the street he got catcalled and winked at a few times, which he ignored stubbornly while blushing furiously. This street always smelled nice, like fresh pastries and flowers in the spring. It was fall now and the autumn breeze carried with it the optimistic atmosphere, everyone was smiling and he couldn't help but do the same,he was ready to be with someone and share his life. *************************************************** Eddie showered and cut his own hair, going from a terrible mess to an okay at best. He wore a dark blue button up with a black undershirt and blue jeans, looking in the mirror was like looking like a new person. And not to be vain, but DAMN he looked pretty nice, like how he looked a few years ago.  
  
Eddie decided to walk to his destination and found that it wasn't really the best decision, he had to walk beside this guy in an annoying red and black suit ,and to make the situation all the more irritating he just wouldn't stop fucking talking to himself.  
  
*So that's what it's like when other people hear you talk to me.*  
  
Venom was getting agitated and was thinking about just ripping the guys head off when something both horrifying and heavenly hit his senses like a fucking truck.  
  
HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK WHAT WAS THAT? No, it couldn't be, his sweet little Spider's scent? Eddie looked around quickly enough to cause whiplash when he saw him, his adorable innocent little spider looking as absolutely stunning as ever. In a single look both Eddie and Venom were put into a trance, forgetting why they ever tried to forget this BEAUTIFUL spider. His smile completely melted them both when it hit them,they had to hide.  
  
Eddie turned the corner into an alley about a few yards away from where he was supposed to meet his date, looking over to gaze at his breathtaking spider while not being seen.  
  
Venom growled low when that annoying schizophrenic guy in leather approached THEIR spider, he saw him point to his phone and put an arm around his spider, disappearing into the coffee shop. Both Venom and Eddie were FURIOUS least to say, burning with rage and jealousy. They were going to for sure kill that guy later.  
  
When they emerged from the darkness of the alleyway a young woman tapped on their shoulder,it took every bit of Eddie and Venom's willpower not to rip her to shreds out of pure frustration. She spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice as she addressed them.  
  
"Hi, i'm Stephanie, are you my date?"  
  
She held up her phone and sure enough,their username and messages were displayed bright as day on her screen. They really didn't have time for this, but it would be extremely rude to leave, also they could watch and see what their clever little spider was up to.  
  
They entered and ordered, Eddie got a tall hot chocolate (Venoms favorite), while Stephanie got an iced black coffee. Eddie insisted they sit in the corner of the room, so not to be spotted by their smarty little spider. He got extremely angry when his spider laughed at something that stupid boyfriend stealing asshole said. He couldn't be that funny,could he?  
  
Were they just friends? No,friends don't laugh with each other like that or go on dates, he was looking at him all lovey dovey and shit. Venom growled and Stephanie was a little startled by the noise.  
  
"What the hell was that?" She looked confused and Eddie covered it up quickly by coughing.  
  
"Uh, nothing, just a small cough." He put on his best fake smile.  
  
She sighed and looked serious, while slightly sympathetic, grabbing both of his hands to gain his attention.  
  
"Look, I know we should have covered this in the first place,but I thought you were a female. I'm not into guys. This date really isn't going well and I can see that you've been staring at that guy behind us the entire time. I mean, you're cute, but I really don't swing that way.sorry,can we still be friends?"  
  
Eddie was,to say the least, shocked. He REALLY didn't expect that, she let go of his hands and smiled. Eddie nodded and she got up, hugging him and leaving the building.  
  
*Problem solved* Venom nodded internally.  
Now all they had to do was find a way to get ahold of their sweet stunning spider. *************************************************** Peter was having a good date with Wade, he was a little off-putting at first but he was a good guy. He was funny and Peter really didn't mind that he talked a lot,he liked to listen and found him funny.  
  
"Damn baby boy, you really are FINE. Those jeans on your ass are just DAMN, and that cute turtle neck hugging your sides just right, I could eat you up right here cutie."  
  
Peter blushed and giggled, turning around when heard something like a growl behind him. Wade put a hand on his cheek and lightly guided Peter's face to look at his.  
  
"You're so pretty, seriously, do you want to get out of here? Maybe the park? We don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
That actually sounded nice, he nodded in agreement and they walked out the door and down the street,Wade's arm around his shoulder. Though, he felt like he was being watched,stalked. Like an animal being preyed on by a predator, ready to pounce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade get out, this isn't your fic


	11. Symbiote smoothie

Eddie couldn't believe that they were actually going to do it,but they knew they had to, and the chase just felt so damn GOOD. God he was ready, they were willing to do ANYTHING to get to their vulnerable little spider back.They wanted to sink their teeth into that pale, untainted flesh, smooth and pure. They wanted to absolutely wreck their spider for leaving, make it so he could never leave them again.They never wanted to hurt their precious spider but fuck they were willing to now.  
  
They were just so lost and miserable without their spider, all their little lover needed was to see them again and their spider would realize how much he loves them just like before. Soon they would make it so their spider couldn't live without them as well, then they could be together forever and both be happy.  
  
They were going to murder him, that annoying little disgrace in red and black. He was touching THEIR spider, they would rip him apart and make their competition pay. Eddie and Venom felt white hot rage and jealousy radiate off of their body, they were gonna go crazy if they couldn't have him.  
  
Eddie stalked silently behind the two,making sure he didn't make a single sound,they were gonna fuck this guy up. At least that's what they thought right before they lost them both around a corner,they heard a click behind them and whipped around to feel cool metal pressed against their skull.  
  
"Woah there buddy, don't get any bright ideas or you're gonna have one mind blowing headache."  
  
There was a gun pressed against their forehead as they were pinned back to the wall by the red and black maniac.  
  
'We should eat him now' Venom roared inside of Eddie angrily before the source of their jealousy spoke again.  
  
"Baby boy, do you know this creepy fuck?" He turned over to their sweet spider, who looked utterly terrified.  
  
Peter looked Eddie dead in the eyes , he was frozen on the spot as his date looked at him expectantly. He was drowning in a sea of emotions and didn't know how to fucking swim, it was like Eddie was a shark coming after him, he didn't know what to do. He was ready to completely shut down, he hugged himself tightly and took a deep breath, after a few seconds he broke eye contact along with the suffocating silence with a soft  
  
"No."  
  
It felt like being submerged in boiling hot water, the rage that filled them both was absolutely unimaginable. That was it, Venom fucking snapped as he wrapped himself around Eddie. Roaring to life as he grabbed onto the man now shooting at them, throwing Deadpool through a brick wall mercilessly. Venom roared furiously as people around the three screamed and shrieked in terror.  
  
"HOLY SHIT FUCK YOU'RE THAT VENOM GUY!WOAH!"  
  
The damn idiot wouldn't shut up as he wiped rubble from his outfit, he seemed mildly to completely uninjured, interesting.  
He pulled out two katanas from his back and laughed, like this was some sort of game.  
  
"You know I've always wanted to meet you Mr.alien sir, it really will be an honor un-aliving you. You're an alien right? Well,you'll be an extraterrestrial smoothie soon."  
  
He quickly approached , bouncing off a large piece of debris towards the symbiote, wielding his sharp swords.  
  
Venom growled as he dodged a blade easily aimed at his jugular. His challenger landed smoothly on his feet and was now facing the right side of the enraged alien, who turned to meet the other face to face.  
  
Before the idiot could react, Venom pounced forward and knocked the mercenary down, clawing at his chest. His talons sank deep into the flesh with the satisfying crunch his victims ribs. Large pools of blood formed around the wounds and streamed downwards towards the concrete below.  
  
"Oh OHHHOHO FUCK! FUCK THAT HURTS!" His victim yelled and gasped as his flesh was torn open to reveal his pulsating organs.  
  
"Looks like you can stay alive for all sorts of things,oh well, that will just make this all the more FUN."  
  
Venom grinned as he ripped through the vital organs in a bloody mess, tearing the body apart like a paper napkin as the man screamed in agony.Then finally, silence.  
  
All of the onlookers had evacuated the area, and bones along with other body parts littered a large portion of the area around them. It seemed their victim was finally dead.  
  
"Whose the smoothie now?" Venom asked smugly towards the largest pile of remains.  
  
He searched briefly before quickly realizing their spider had vanished, that was to be expected because of the violent conflict, but it still irritated the two. No matter, they could track their prey down easily.  
**************************************************

Peter was sprinting towards his apartment while his heart hammered in his chest. Once he arrived in front of his apartment entrance he jammed his key into the door and nearly broke the knob as he slammed it and ran into his living room.  
  
Peter was absolutely shocked, he was panting from the emotional exhaustion of the situation along with the running. He couldn't BELIEVE what was happening, this is exactly what he was afraid of. He was absolutely sure it was an irrational fear but he really wouldn't be him if it was. Just his fucking luck.  
  
The crazy alien who kidnapped him and gave him severe Stockholm syndrome along with some other confusing feelings just murdered his blind date after years of hiding. What the FUCK.  
  
He was safe here, right? Venom didn't know where he lived,so he wasn't in any extreme danger. But what if they did know? What if they planned this out? That wasn't possible, they couldn't possibly know each and every decision Peter made. He was getting paranoid and he hated it. He needed to get out of here,NOW. Venom could be looking for him at this very moment,he really hoped Wade wasn't joking about that regeneration thing.


End file.
